Second Chance
by dieseling2FF
Summary: This is a Morgana reveal because I felt they could've done SOOO much more with her chemistry between Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: WOW! This is my first fanfic I've written for this site, and I'm really nervous/excited! This is a Morgana redemption fic and follows the story up to the end of the fourth season, with Mergana and Arwen as the main pairings. I hope you like it. I'm going to update it again hopefully in a week or less! I normally swear a lot, but I'm going to try to limit this and only use a few. I SADLY DON'T OWN MERLIN OR ANY CHARACTERS.**

"Come on," Merlin muttered under his breath. The Amulet was hanging half an inch above his outstretched hand, just slightly to tall for him to reach. He himself was grabbing onto a crevice in the rock, dangling into an empty chasm below. He dangerously wobbled, his entire body falling another few inches down.

"Damn," he whispered as the necklace now lay further above him. A creaking sound echoed through the cavern, stopping 20 some feet above him. He glanced up to see a cloaked figure, standing at the edge of the rock, glancing down at him. A deep laughing resonated from their chest.

"It looks like you are in a tough situation, Warlock," He boomed, and with a flick of his wrist the Amulet soared up to him. "The Amulet doesn't respond to petty magic, I have put countless charms against that." He laughed again and without so much as a backwards glance, turned and walked away.

* * *

Morgana's heart thudded with anticipation, the Amulet would finally be hers. The only thing in her way was that sorcerer, who always wore the cloak. But she would take care of that, soon enough. She knew the location of where he lived, and in a matter of hours, would hold the key to power. All she had to do was get the Amulet.

* * *

Merlin was in trouble. He had tried climbing, and eventually had to use his magic to help him get out of the ravine. The amulet or the sorcerer was nowhere to be seen.

Swearing under his breath, Merlin broke into a run trying to catch up to him. When he reached the edge of the cage and hadn't seen the man, he swore again. He slumped his shoulders and head in defeat, making the long trek up to Camelot, awaiting a very worried Gaius, Arthur, and Gwen.

* * *

Morgana couldn't believe how well the plan had worked. After Agravaine's death, she had placed a spy in Camelot, a young girl. And it was right before she was about to leave that the young girl told her.

"Merlin has gone in search for the Amulet," Morgana repeated, shocked by what Sefa had just told her. She nodded, and walked outside to wait while Morgana shoed her away.

Writing a note with a smirk, Morgana sealed it, and sent it with Sefa back to Camelot.

**SORRY! I know it's REALLY SHORT! This is basically the background setting, and from now on the chapters should be longer. I'm going to try to upload the day after tomorrow, so Thursday, but if not for sure by next week. Thanks for reading it! Feel free to give constructive criticism if you want! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I'm updating today, but the chapter is really short again. I didn't originally plan to write this chapter, but I think it will make more sense in the long run. Next chapter things are going to be moving faster and will have plenty of Mergana in it! :) **

* * *

Arthur was pacing around Gaius's table, the note still clenched into his hand. Gwen was sitting at the table, Gaius leaning against the back of her chair.  
"What does she mean 'If you want to see your manservant it your precious Camelot again, meet me at the Lake of Avalon'?"Arthur asked. "Where's the 'Lake of Avalon'?"  
Gaius sighed and, broke his silence. "Through the forest, it rests by the mountains," his voice strained with worry.  
With a nod Arthur headed for the door, but stopped half way. "Gaius, why does Morgana want Merlin?" He asked, realizing he didn't know what he was getting into.  
"Morgana knows how to get under peoples skin. Getting to you through Merlin has certainly seemed to have done just that," he replied calmly, not an ounce of the fear that was slowly inching his way through his veins showing.  
Gwen rose from the chair she was sitting at, walking to Arthur, across the floor. She enveloped him in a hug, with a whispered "Bring him back." Laying a kiss on his forehead, they broke apart and moved to stand by Gaius, and watch Arthur walk to ready his horse.

* * *

Arthur was saddling his horse up when Gwaine and Lancelot walked in.  
"Sire," Lancelot bowed, "Where are you headed out for?"  
" Morgana has Merlin, I'm going to confront her," he said, hollow words reverberating eerily in the shocked silence.  
In a flash both Lancelot and Gwaine had saddled their horses, and rode out along with Arthur. He hadn't protested their coming along, and prayed it would be enough to get Merlin back.

* * *

**OK I know it doesn't really make a lot of sense but in the next chapter I put up I'm going to write about what happened with Merlin and Morgana I promise. I will try to update this weekend probably Sunday night. For sure in a week though! Thanks for reading this, feel free to leave any thoughts/comments/questions/ criticism in the reviews Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRY! I know I said I would update yesterday, but our computer wouldn't turn on. Right now I'm typing on my ipod, but its not going to good. *Crosses fingers and shoots my magical powers at my computer to work*. Well this chapter is a little long, but not as long as I wanted it to be. I figured that it would be easier to split it in two parts, so thats what's up next week. This chapter is from Merlin and Morgana's point of view, but there won't be very much interaction between them this chapter, but next chapter will be Mergana fluffy goodness so Yay!**

* * *

Merlin was walking back through the forest back to Camelot, when footsteps sounded through the trees. His head flew to where the noises were coming from, a small brush clearing behind him. His eyes flashed gold as a figure burst from the trees. As they were blasted back, the jewel encrusted, deep green cloak was thrown back to reveal their face. Merlin inwardly groaned. It was Morgana. The betrayal and hurt on her face, worse than when he had poisoned her, only two years ago. She now knew, without a doubt, about the magic he possessed. Anger soon overtook all other emotions on her face. She jumped up from the ground, ricocheting spell after spell everywhere. Ducking, Merlin shot more spells back at her. It continued on, in a vicious battle of power, until one of Morgana's spells hit Merlin square in the chest. With a gasp, his legs ripped out from under him, and the back of his head connected with a tree. Vision blurring to black, and a strange buzzing running through his ears, Merlin fought to sit up. He strained his neck with might, but felt the darkness creeping even more into him, until it finally overtook him.

* * *

Slowly Merlin regained consciousness, becoming more and more aware of his surroundings. There was something tying his wrists behind a pole, along with a chain running from his ankle to what he assumed was the wall. With a slight groan, he opened his eyes to a dark, cluttered room. Trying to stand up, he was stopped by his bindings. A figure stirred from the corner of the room, and started towards him.

A voice filled with ice and hate suddenly spoke up, "Hello Merlin".

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Kinda. I'm thinking that I want to start writing another fic, so request any fandoms/pairings that you think I should do. I was thinking maybe either Johnlock, or Rose/Ten? Idk, what do you guys think, I'm open to anything, so tell me who you guys ship from different fandoms! As always THANK YOU GUYS for reading it! AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS WHO FOLLOW AND FAVORITED ME I HOPE YOU GET MAGIC POWERS, BUT NOT EXECUTED FOR IT! Please review/criticize/question/comment, and I'm going to start getting on a weekly schedule for this fic, so expect** **an update next Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! As a VERY LOVELY VIEWER pointed out I forgot to explain something! Okay so in chapter 2 I mentioned Lancelot, but it takes place right before season 5, What I meant to write BEFORE the second chapter was that Lancelot was like my favorite knight and I really really hated it when he died, like crying and writhing on the floor, so I wanted him to be in my story. I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU GUYS THIS BEFORE! I'M SORRY, IT KINDA IGNORES GWEN CHEATING ON ARTHUR WITH LANCELOT, BECAUSE THAT EPISODE JUST- GAH! IT TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER GWEN AND ARTHUR GET MARRIED AT THE END OF THE SWORD IN THE STONE PART 2. IF YOU SEE ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT TO MENTION, TELL ME AND I'LL FIX IT. I FEEL REALLY BAD, AND PLUS I NEED TO POST THIS MESSAGE, SO IM UPDATING TODAY, AND I'LL UPDATE AGAIN ON MONDAY! ONCE AGAIN IM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE CONFUSION GUYS! I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO REMEMBER IF I CHANGE SOMETHING UP FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY, THAT I'LL ACTUALLY TELL YOU THIS TIME! Sorry in advance because Morgana's really out of character, but nonetheless have fun reading it! DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A LITTLE MERGANA FLUFF IN HERE!

* * *

"Morgana," Merlin shot back, teeth clenched, trying to magic his way out of the restraints.

"Your magic won't work on those," she hissed.

"Mor-"

"Why didn't you tell me," she broke him off mid-sentence, "You knew all about me, my magic, my dreams, and you did nothing," hate lacing through her words.

"Morga-"

"No, Merlin, you would rather poison me, then let me know what's actually happening," she said, and to Merlin's horror, tears began to well in her eyes. Angrily wiping at them, she choked back a sob.

"Morgana," Merlin interjected between her hidden sobs, "I know you hate me, and you have every right to, but what if we just talk this through."

"Talk through what, how you let me believe I was alone, and no one could help me," she replied, voice shaky with tears.

A glistening tear drop slipped down her porcelain cheek, half covered by her hand. Guilt washed over Merlin for causing so much pain, when everything Morgana had ever done before his betrayal was fair and kind. Tentatively, he reached a hand out, mindful of the chains, and gently placed his on the back of hers. The effect was instantaneous, Morgana leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered," I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry I know it's short, and not very realistic, but Arthur next chapter :) YUM! The pairing will still be kept Mergana, but it'll have Merlin and Arthur friendship! I promise I'll TRY to keep the bromance out of it! And I'll try not to put anymore cliffhangers at the endings, I'm sorry for putting it there the last time! As always review/critique/question, and I'm going to try to update next Monday! Sunday night I'm going to upload a Johnlock fix, so if any of you guys ship them, be sure to check it out. I think I'm going to call it either 'New Beginnings' or 'Start Again'. THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING YOU ALL ARE AMAZING PEOPLE!


End file.
